


Metallic L.O.V.E

by daiskn307



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Assumptions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Drama, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, High School, Jealousy, Kokichi is a rat, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Rejection, Romance, Sharing a Bed, kiibo is just an oblivious babie, they cute together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiskn307/pseuds/daiskn307
Summary: Rantaro and Kiibo's high school lives tangled with each other!something my friend and i came up with, idk if ill finish it so looooooooooooooooooo
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Particular Interest

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! my friend and i just came up with this and i thought it would be fun to write abt, enjoy~

Rantaro Amami, an average student attending Hope's Peak High School. He gets good grades, and his chill yet open personality tended to attract himself to students, causing him to have a wide variety of friends that he hangs out around with during school hours. His life has been normal, until for the past weeks or so, something- _someone_ has been caught in his eye for a while now ever since they came, and he can't not resist to always stare in adoration whenever he appears in his sight. 

Kiibo, a particular boy. He had entered the Academy a few weeks ago, he looked..unusual, but beautiful in a sort of way to the boy. His skin was a pale-ish color, and looked flawless, as if he was a doll made of porcelain. His dark hat that covered his head but still showed an amount of his snowy yet a bit spiky-looking hair that swept over to the left. His eyes were showing a stoic expression, with cobalt colored pupils that were coated on top of them. God, he looked perfect in every way possible, flawless as ever. Though the most interesting fact about the boy to Rantaro was...he was a robot. 

At first hearing about Kiibo's introduction about himself once entering the class, it surprised him a bit. I mean, that would explain why the cute person looked almost perfect. And the new student being a robot, on top of his attractive looks, made Rantaro interested in him more and more each day he would see the robot during class or at places in the school. He didn't even know anything about the robot, the robot doesn't even acknowledge him either sometimes, but still, he always feel his heart warm whenever seeing the unique boy around.

* * *

Rantaro snaps out of his thoughts as the sudden the voice of the teacher calling his name booms in his ears to read a paragraph from the textbook that they're using to study. He quietly groans and stands up from his assigned placing to read the text from the book out loud to his class. Lately, he's been not focusing on school as much, with his sudden halt being Kiibo, of course. During the whole period of sitting in the boring class, he has been staring at the person sitting coincidentally _right in front of him, Kiibo._ He dazes at the robot, how he has a good posture most of the time while sitting, looking straight at the chalkboard where all of the information is sited for class. Rantaro really wishes he could see the dedicated face of the boy, how cute it would be.

Though, even though he is different from others to being a robot, he still has human-like behaviors and habits. Sometimes, rarely, Kiibo would slouch forward, cross his arms on the desk and rest his head right in the middle sometimes, and moments where he twiddles around with his pencil at times, assuming that he's also bored of class sometimes as well like everybody else. It's weird to be observing so much at the robot's habits, even Rantaro thinks the same, but it's almost like he unconsciously does it every time he's in class with the other. 

As soon as Rantaro finishes doing the teacher's favor, he sits back into his chair and continues to gaze at the cute robot in front of him. 

It takes _ages_ for this class to end, but Rantaro doesn't mind, since he's been focusing on Kiibo as if he were the subject of this class, and he could do that for days. The sound of the loud bell finally rings in everyone's ears, and the teacher approves for all students in the classroom to be dismissed. He sighs as he witnesses everyone in his class parade the door in order to finally leave the classroom, the teacher probably sighs as well. He arises from his seat, groaning as he stretches his arms and torso in relief. As the green-haired boy is about to leave, he glances over to his left, and Kiibo is there, taking his precious time to gather up and place all of his school materials into his dark bag. After a few seconds of staring in awe, he hears a silent (yet audible)groan coming from the robot and sees that a few of his utensils have fallen onto the ground, as well as the robot's hat, which reveals the missing pieces of his milky colored hair. 

Rantaro doesn't know why, but his feet start to immediately move and walk over to where the student is. He crouches down to where the fallen items are and scoops them up into his hand, handing them over to the robot. The other is hesitant at the help from the human, but his gloved hand soon reaches over to recollect at the fallen supplies. Kiibo turns back from the taller and shoves the utensils into his small bag, before he feels something being inserted onto his head, he jumps in surprise. His hands stretch out to touch at the object on his head, only to realize that, it was his hat.

He slowly looks up to the green-haired boy, gazing into him with teal colored eyes. Rantaro looks back down on the seated robot and feels a sudden heat arise from his cheeks, _fuck, he's cute._ The corner of the robot's lips stretch out to flash a small kind smile to the other. "Thank you." Is all Kiibo says, he zips up his bag, standing up and escorting his little self out of the classroom. The robot has already left the room, but the boy stands there in utter shock. Kiibo smiled, _smiled!_ And at _him!_ Never had Rantaro thought he could see something so adorable from the other that was directed at him. He continues to attempt to process what just happened in those mere seconds, and comes back to reality when the teacher asks him why he's still here in confusion. Rantaro nods apologetically at the teacher and leaves the empty classroom, still with a red tint about to fully paint his face. 

_Damn it, Kiibo._

* * *

The green-head sighs when he enters the huge, spacious cafeteria room with his friends, Kaito and Kaede trailing behind him while they blabber their mouths off at each other before the noise of their conversation fades itself off, blending in with the loud noise of multiple conversations happening inside the lunchroom. Rantaro goes into the line, selecting out his wanted foods and drinks. As he's finished, he walks over to the front of the trolley, takes out his money to pay for his food, and begins to walk over to the multiplied lunch tables holding a tray of food with both of his hands. 

He scans the room, observing that at every individual table, there's people that are seated with their group of friends, talking happily and laughing their asses off at each other. He turns his head a bit to notice a particular, not-empty, but a table with only two people seated on it. Rantaro approaches the table to get a better view of who those two unknown people were at the lunch table. His eyebrows raise as soon as he notices the surprising identity of the duo. It was Kiibo, and Miu Iruma..? 

Since he saw the robot sitting over there, he instinctively walks over with his tray and places it on the table. "Do you mind if I sit here?" 

The two students both look at the boy's sudden presence, Kiibo is the first one to talk. "Ah! It's you. Of course you are allowed to si-"

"Whatever." The blond woman interrupts the robot with the blunt response, earning a little huff from the other before the two both resume to their conversation before the other had joined.

Rantaro sits down on the seat and begins to put the food in his mouth and lazily chew it, he looks at the robot who is talking to the blond lady with a serious yet excitable expression on his face. He thinks. If only Kiibo could like that in front of _him._

But why would someone like Kiibo be hanging out, talking to someone such as Miu Iruma? They're like, complete opposites. He leans a bit forward but not too noticeable to hear a bit of their conversation. Robot....fixing......exploring.....feel....cute noises..? He sees the blond girl with lust-excited eyes, moaning out with a little bit of drool spilling out of her mouth. But he was more focused on when the robot took his hat to lower it down to his face, the tiny bit of Kiibo's face that he could see was a huge flush of red. His eyes widen. Rantaro pulls back and swiftly turns his head to face the other way, a hand covering his mouth and his face almost the same shade of red that appeared on Kiibo's face. _Kiibo blushed._ He shuts his eyes while replaying the image in his head of the cute robot with an adorable embarrassed expression coated on his face. The grip on his face gets tighter, he could get a nosebleed at any second right now. _This robot is too cute for the world?!_

Kiibo correctly puts his hat back onto his head, how could Miu say something so lewd?! Enough to make him squirm and fluster like that.. He glances over to the green-head across from the table, his brows furrowing in worry as he sees the abnormal shade of blood red replacing his normal skin color. He leans forward to the student. "Hey...Hey! Are you okay?" He yells, a bit louder than his liking. The student jumps and faces the robot, his hand that covered half of his face falling. Kiibo sits back into his seat, avoiding his gaze from the other, feeling a bit guilty that he sounded a bit rude to the person. 

"Huh..? Oh! I..I'm okay.." The student surprisingly chuckles to the other, how can he chuckle and act so calm after he looked like _that.._.Kiibo thinks, before shaking his head and speaks once again.

"Um..okay. By the way, thank you again for helping me after I dropped my stuff.. and my hat." He flushes a bit at the last words that came out of his mouth, remembering when the boy placed his cap onto his head. "

"Anyways, I've been wondering what your name was!" 

The student's eyes raise in surprise before tugging a small smirk at the robot. "The name's Amami, Rantaro Amami." 

Kiibo's eyes light up at the introduction and smiles. "Thank you, Amami-kun! I am K1-B0, but please call me Kiibo!" He cheerfully exclaims to the human. 

_Hm..I already know that.._ Rantaro says in his head but smiles anyway, "Nice to meet you, Kiibo." The three notice the starting of people that start to throw away their food and leave the lunchroom. "I'll see you later Kiibo! I'll promise that I'll be examining that body of yours!" Miu cackles to the robot and stands up to leave. Rantaro looks down at his lunch. _Ah..he barely ate anything._ It's not like he cared anyway though, he got to have (kind of) a conversation with the cute robot, and that's all that mattered to him during the period.

"I'll see you later, Amami-kun!" Kiibo waves to him and stands up to leave. Rantaro gives back a small wave and rises up right after the robot, he dumps his trash away and leaves the cafeteria to head to his next class with a smirk that could permanently be on his face if this happened everyday. As the boy walks with his bag slumped on his back, two people approach him with a playful pout on their faces, ah..Kaito and Kaede. "Hey! Where did you go man! We were waiting for you to come sit with us for lunch!" The purple-haired man exclaimed to him, the other girl agreeing with him after.

Rantaro scratches the back of his neck with an apologetic look once again. "Sorry guys, I just decided to talk with the new robot student."

"Hm? Robot student..oh! Kiibo!" Kaede says.

The other man sighs afterward after getting context of the situation. "Rantaro making more friends as usual.." The other two both chuckle at that, Rantaro gives a wave his two best friends before walking the opposite direction of them to continue going to his next class for the day. 

_He talked to Kiibo, how lucky he is to talk to the adorable, fascinating boy.._

The future might come well. 


	2. What a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rantaro starts to hang wit kibs more <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: this prob is starting after school

Weird, what a unusually long day. School would typically feel like only a couple of hours to him. Kiibo sighs, hosting up his backpack up on him and leaving his final period for the day. He witnesses the increasing crowd of people stampeding out of the high school exit doors excitedly. He shakes his head in disapproval and starts walking to the doors, attempting to squeeze himself through the amount of people before finally popping his body outdoors. The robot takes in a good bunch of air and exhales in relief. The refreshing smell of fresh air always helped him at the end of the day.

The robot begins to take his usual route back to sweet home. Ever since he came, Miu was his first friend, so she would usually walk home with him rambling on and on about such absurd stuff that his program never thought he would hear. But today was different, the blond unfortunately couldn't walk with him this afternoon, saying that she had plans to do. Kiibo wonders what these "plans" were, he shrugs it off and continues walking, but it feels a bit different. Well, at least he doesn't have to hear weirdly explicit, graphic, and certainly detailed explanations from Miu today, just peace, along with the nice and calming sounds of nature around him. The robot then halts in his tracks, slipping his bag off of him, zipping it open, digging around for a few seconds before pulling out a small packet of...oil. After re-zipping up his stuff and continuing to walk towards his neighborhood, he unseals the cap of the packet open and proceeds to take a small sip out of the holder. Unfortunately, his built system doesn't have an advanced technology to drink normal drinks, so the last resort for him that wouldn't ruin his body was oil.

He looks at the few students who live in his neighborhood walk the same direction as him, most of them were with a friend or two. He continues to take a drink of his packet of oil once in a while after a few steps. The robot looks up from the ground and notices a familiar building that he goes to ever since he moved here, the library! Kiibo lights up and takes a turn to head towards the bookstore, he remembers about hearing that a new novel came out from his favorite on-going series, so it should be delivered and stocked in the library now. His excitement is getting higher and higher at each step towards the designated place, he waited for weeks til the day of release! He opens the large doors of the building and heads his way in quietly. He approaches the receptionist area with an anxious yet excited expression. 

"U-uh, do you have the new released book of-" 

His words suddenly trail off when making eye contact with the person at the counter, he blinks. The familiar person looks back at him with raised brows and parted lips. A-

"Amami-kun!?" He exclaims in shock with a yell-whisper way. "What are you doing here?" 

"Kiibo??" The other whispers back in the same surprising tone. "Oh, I-uh. I work here part-time after school. Just started a week ago." 

The robot's mouth forms an 'o' shape for the confirmation. A faint blush starts to arise on his milky-colored skin, and his gloved hand reaches back to cup and rub at the back of his mostly clothed neck while turning his gaze somewhere else to not look at the other student. Rantaro looks at the robot in confusion but adore as well when seeing the awkward but adorable look on his face. 

"A-Anyways! Do you um..have the new book for.."

The green-head stands there to think, before giving a nod of approval to the anxious robot. "Ohh, it just came to us a few days ago. It should be on this shelf-" He walks out of the receptor counter to go to a shelf, his hand grazing against the abundant amounts of book before halting to a certain one, and pulls it out of the bookshelf. "Ah, this should be it." He says and walks back towards the robot, placing the book into his hands. The robot lights up once the book is handed to him, staring at the not obtained book in his gloved hands with a bright smile shining on his face. Finally! He was waiting days to get his hands on the newly released book, he couldn't wait to read it after he checks it out, what a good day for him! He gently places the prized book onto the front counter and looks at Rantaro excitedly. "I would like to check out this book, please." He says straight-forwardly and takes his backpack off in order to get his new handy library card out for use.

"Wait." 

The robot stops rummaging into his bag and looks up at the boy with a confused look. Rantaro gestures with a hand to come closer, and once he's close enough to the desk, the other leans forward and whispers into his speaker. 

"Kiibo, I'll let you have the book. For free, it's on me." 

His eyes widen and the robot takes a step back in shock. "W-What? Amami-kun, you don't have to do that. Won't you get in trouble.." Kiibo exclaims, there's a slight pout on his lips after the last words came out of his mouth. It would be nice to have the book for free, but he would feel really guilty if the other would get caught, what if he loses his job?! The robot is devastated at his sudden prediction and looks away in shame. Rantaro notices the sudden change of mood in the robot and he can feel a slight pain in his heart, he doesn't want the cutey to feel bad. He places a hand on the robot's shoulder. 

"Don't worry, I promise I won't get caught. I have my ways." He chuckles. The doubt on the robot's face falls and is replaced with a small smile. _Cute.._ "Though, can I see that book for a sec." The robot is puzzled at the request but willingly hands over the book to the taller man. It's only a few seconds before the book is handed back into his arms. He hugs the book to his chest, and smiles at the student behind the counter.

"Thank you Amami-kun!" The robot says happily, and trots to the exit. Rantaro waves slowly to the robot who's leaving the bookstore. Once Kiibo is out of sight, he puts a hand on the counter and tries to breath properly. _God, this robot is too cute._ He thinks for the umpteenth time already today. He hadn't expected to see the robot to come to this library, does he live near? And does he usually come here often? Rantaro hope he does, he would be willing to see the adorable robot whenever, at anytime of the day. He turns over to look at the time, 5PM. He could leave and head back home in an hour or so, he thinks while going back to duty at the reception table again. He sighs with his chin laying on his hand, hoping that the robot would see what he had stuck in the book. 

* * *

The robot finally arrives back to sweet home, inserting the apartment keys into the lock on the door, twisting it to the right before making a 'click' sound. He opens the door slowly and walks into the small yet comfy place. After shutting the door behind him and locking it, he heads straight into the bedroom. He doesn't bother to go to the kitchen to eat something because along side with being unable to drink, he certainly cannot eat either. The lights are switched on and he places the new book onto the bedroom nightstand before changing out of his gakuran into some more loose and comfortable clothes. Well, Kiibo doesn't _have_ to wear clothes, simply because he as light armor covering his body already, but he still prefers to wear clothes anyways. The robot plops himself onto the soft bed and picks up the book from the night stand, staring at it in awe. Kiibo doesn't hesitate to open the book with ease but see's something.

...Is that supposed to be there? A note.

The robot strips the note away from the page and brings it up to his face. Hm?

Call/Text me, XXX-XXX-XXX ;) -Rantaro 

_Ah! Amami-kun!_

Kiibo grabs his phone that was also set on the counter (gifted to him by the professor before moving here) and dials the numbers straight from the sticky note. _Ring~Ring~_

In mere seconds someone finally answers the call, Kiibo speaks up nervously at the unknown caller. "Is this Amami-Kun?" 

"Hello?"

"Amami-Kun! It's Kiibo!" The robot responds back in glee once recognizing the familiar voice of the student. A chuckle comes from the other end of the line. "Wow.. I didn't really think you would actually call me." "What? Of course I would call you!" The other says something after his exclaim but it wasn't audible enough for the robot to hear properly. There's a silence soon after, a bit awkward until Rantaro finally speaks up from the other line.

"Anyways, I wanted know if you wanted to hang out. Probably tomorrow after school?" 

_Hmm..._

Kiibo thinks. He's pretty sure that he's never busy, since he doesn't have a lot of friends to hang out with, except for Miu but not really. Unless there's a test or quiz to study for, but there's none this week to the robot's knowledge. "Hmm.. Well, I suppose I'm not busy for the week, nor tomorrow. Sure!" 

"That's great. Hm? Oh.. Kiibo, I'll have to get going now."

"Okay, bye Amami-kun!"

"Cya, cutie."

_Cutie? Did he hear that right.._


	3. A Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next day they'll hang out blah blah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter written with a help of a friend! :DD

Rantaro sat in class today, impatient.

Ever since Kiibo had agreed to hang out after school, he was impatient as hell for the day to end already.

The more as time passes, the more Rantaro gets impatient. Luckily, the bell for his last class had rung before he could get any worse. Rantaro quickly grabbed his belongings and trotted to the exit of his classroom, heading out of the school to go to his meet up with Kiibo. As he's close to the exit, however, two people stop to talk to him; Kaede and Kaito.

"Hey, Rantaro!" Kaede begins "Wanna hang out today? Y'know, just the three of us together?" As Kaede begins to open her mouth again, Kaito suddenly interrupts her.

"Yeah! we could probably hang out in the astronomy club and study the stars when we get the chance!" Kaito adds in with triumph.

"Uh..that’s not exactly my idea of hanging out.. maybe go to a local cafe and then go to the music studio?" Kaede suggests.

"But that sounds so boring!" Kaito whines "All that you’re basically doing is drinking tea and hearing you smack and tipper tapper your hands on a piano, I think my idea is a _lot_ better!"

As the two continued to argue with each other, Rantaro manages to slip out from between them and make a run for it, soon coming outside of the school to wait for the robot. 

* * *

Rantaro sits down on a nearby bench to await for the other’s arrival and starts thinking of what the hang out would be like, sinking himself into his mind as he keeps thinking and thinking. He suddenly has the realization that...this could be like a mini date with the cute robot! He feels a rush of hot air rise to his skin at the sudden thought. How could he ever have the courage to even ask him out on a date?! The fact that he's so damn cute is already too much for him. Oh, what would Rantaro ever do with him? He's just too much for his heart to handle...

As he's deep, very deep into his thoughts, he feels a gentle tap on his shoulder causing him to jump. Rantaro’s head slowly turns around to see: _A_ _h, the person he longed to finally see was right in front of him_ , Kiibo. The robot smiles as he lends a hand to Rantaro. He's shocked, but doesn’t hesitate to grab it and gets pulled up onto his feet. 

"So, where should we go, Amami-kun?" Kiibo asked in a cheerful voice. _Jesus, go_ _d, he’s adorable.._

Rantaro thinks for a moment, before giving up and says, "I'm not sure. Where do you wanna go?"

It takes another few seconds for the robot to think this time, before his blue eyes began to shine. "I have just the place! Come on, lets go!" Kiibo grabs onto Rantaro's hand as he runs to their next destination, dragging the other with him.

 _Okay, now Rantaro can't hold it in anymore, this is way too much at a time for him to process everything._ His face turns tomato red as his hand, _his hand_ is touching, interlocking with the robot’s warm smaller hands while they both sprint down the block. Everything is perfect so far.

They begin to head to a street, it’s a bit crowded with multiple people. The two boys wait patiently until the stoplight turns red, and now they can cross the street walk. Kiibo walks in front, still holding Rantaro’s hand tightly while behind the robot. Unfortunately, there’s a lot of people crossing the path, going this way and that way, back and forth. As robot continues to walk to get to the other side of the road. He feels something knock him, Kiibo let’s out a small yelp as he stumbles and falls back.

Rantaro quickly notices the falling robot and runs forward. 

“Kiibo!” 

Kiibo shuts his eyes as he gets ready for the impact of the hard concrete floor, but instead feels himself being cushioned onto something softer than that. Rantaro pushes the robot up back onto his feet, thank fucking god. 

“Hey.. are you okay?” 

The robot looks back at him and flusters a light blush before letting out an awkward laugh. "I'm okay. Sorry..." He says meekly. 

Rantaro's brows raise at the small reaction, how cute. He snaps out of his mind as he takes realization to notice that they're still on the road. He instinctively grabs a hold of Kiibo's hand and they resume to walking, more like jogging across to the other side of the road. Kiibo is surprised at Rantaro to suddenly take initiative, but goes along with him anyways. He faces the other direction that's not looking at the other, still a bit embarrassed to have fallen into Rantaro's arms so carelessly at that time. The two finally reach to the other side of the road, taking a breather afterwards. 

"Anyways, where are we going? Lead the way, Kibs." 

The robot glances at him with a puzzled expression on his face after being addressed with the new nickname before shrugging it of and walking forward to travel to their designated area.

* * *


End file.
